Good and Bad
by xYelloww
Summary: DM/HG Bomdrop snelplot. -liefelijk- stukje uit de Oorlog.


Dit is een kort verhaal over Draco/Hermelien.

Het verhaal heet Good and Bad. Bevat geweld. Bevat woede en haat. En hier en daar een vleugje vergiffenis.  
>12+ &amp; compleet!<p>

Ergens in het donker.

Waar ben ik? Hallo? Is daar iemand? Hij tastte om zich heen. Hij voelde een muur met losbladerend behang. Hij wilde verder lopen, verdwaasd - verblind. Er stond iets voor hem, hij liep ertegenop, betastte het, herkende de vorm. Het was een bed. Weer riep hij. 'Hallo? Kan iemand mij horen?' hij raakte in paniek. Hij wilde gaan rennen. Het kon zag helemaal niks. Hij wilde schreeuwen om hulp. Hard!  
>Hij wilde net weer schreeuwen. Tot er licht kwam, de deur ging open. Zwart hels donker werd een normale slaapkamer.<br>Verward bleef hij in de deuropening. Langzaam bewoog hij zich. Hij liep naar de persoon bij de deur. Daar zag hij dat het een vrouw was. Hij kende haar niet.  
>'Wie ben jij? Waar ben ik?' De vrouw wachtte met antwoord geven. Hij ging recht voor haar herhaalde zijn vragen. De vrouw maakte een rustend gaf geen antwoord. Hij klakte met zijn tong. 'Ik wacht.'<p>

Een ietwat geïrriteerd antwoord.  
>'Ja dat zie ik, kom mee.'<br>De vrouw liep een gang door. De trap een woonkamer. licht, gezellig.  
>De vrouw ging zitten op de bank. Een mooie Cremekleurige.<br>Hij liep ook de kamer in. Hij nam plaats op een van de fauteuil's bij de bank.  
>'Wil je me dan nu vertellen wie je bent en waar ik ben.'<br>Wat ze antwoorde wilde hij niet horen.  
>Ze zei ; 'nee.'<br>'Waarom niet?' Vroeg hij redelijk boos.  
>'Wie ben jij dan?' Vroeg ze was boos. Hij wilde weten waar hij hij daar was en hoe hij daar kwam.<br>Wat er daarvoor gebeurt was weet hij nog. Het staat gebrand op zijn netvlies.  
>Hij zei kattig ; 'Gaat je niks aan.'<br>'Ik vroeg je wat.' Zei hij zelf voldaan.  
>Ze kon hem toch niks maken.'Okee, dan vertel ik jou ook niks.' Antwoorde ze even zijn boosheid keek hij verbaast op. Dit had hij niet hij zeggen wie hij was?<br>Zal hij zich kwetsbaar zag zijn twijfeling. Maar gaf niet toe.  
>Waarom zou ze. Hij kon haar toch niks schreeuwde net niet. Boosheid weerklonk in zijn stem.<br>'Zeg me nou wie je bent.' 'Zeg me waar ik ben.' 'Waarom ben je zo onuitstaanbaar?'Boos keek ze de andere kant op.  
>'Je hoeft me niet meer te vertellen wie je bent.'<br>Waarom had ze nu pas door dat hij het omdat het zo lang geleden is. Misschien omdat ze hem uit haar geheugen had was dat niet gelukt.  
>Hij keek haar verbaast aan. Met open mond.<br>'Je weet al wie ik ben?' 'Waarom vraag je het dan aan mij?' Vroeg hij antwoord. Hij dacht na.  
>Keek naar de vrouw voor hem en dacht na. Die bos haar kwam hem vaag bekend voor. Hij kon het niet verschoof van plek. Hij ging naast de vrouw zitten.<br>Aarzeld vroeg hij ; 'Hoor ik jou te kennen?'Even bleef het stil.  
>Toen draaide ze zich naar hem toe. En ze antwoorde.<br>'Hermelien Griffel.'

De volgende ochtend kwam ze haar bed uit, gisteren was ze niet meer beneden geweest.  
>Haar hoofd was vol van de taak die ze op zich had gekregen van de orde.<br>_De taak_ genaamd Draco.  
>Boven had ze erover nagedacht. Erover gehuild. Erover gedroomd. Ermee wakker geworden.<br>Haar gedachtes gingen nergens anders meer over.  
>Alleen over <em>De taak<em> genaamd Draco.  
>Ze wist dat dit zou gaan gebeuren. Dat Draco terug in haar leven zou komen. Ze had gehoopt niet zo. In zichzelf vervloekte ze de orde. Zei moest het nu uitleggen. Het uitleggen aan Draco.<br>Ze maakte haar gedachtes leeg.  
>Vol moed liep de logeerkamer in. Verwachtend Draco daar te vinden.<br>Uitgeslapen en opgefrist in de logeerkamer.  
>Hij was daar niet. Ze draaide zich om. Ze liep de trap af. Opweg naar de woonkamer.<br>Een rode blos betrok haar gezicht. Ze had Draco gezegd te blijven zitten. Hij had het te letterlijk genomen. Ze voelde zich schuldig. Hij lag te slapen. Half omgevallen lag hij te slapen op haar bank. Zijn mantel als deken. Ze draaide zich weer om. Ze liep naar de keuken. Snel maar zacht.  
>Ze zei een paar spreuken. Koffie begon te lopen. Brood schoot in het broodrooster, En eieren braken in een pan. Na twee minuten had ze ontbijt klaar.<br>Ze pakte het ontbijt op. Ze liep naar de woonkamer. Het ontbijt belandde op de tafel.  
>toen liep ze naar de bank.<br>'Draco.. Draco.. Wakker worden..' ze zei het zachtjes en kalm. Vlakbij zijn oor. Hij mompelde wat. Ze schudde hem even heen en weer. Wachtend voor reactie.  
>Hij probeerde zich om te draaien. Maar dat ging niet. Hij donderde van de bank af. Precies zo. Bovenop Hermelien.<p>

Draco was van haar afgeklommen. Hij zat weer op de bank. Beschaamd en met een rode blos.  
><em>Niets voor hem<em> dacht Hermelien nog. Ook zei had een blos op haar gezicht. Ze was naar de tafel toegelopen. Daar waar het ontbijt voor Draco stond. Zei zou geen hap door haar keel krijgen.  
>Te zenuwachtig voor het gesprek.<br>'Sorry Hermelien. Dat was niet de bedoeling.' Zei Draco met gebogen hoofd.  
>Hermelien antwoordde. 'Het gaf niet.' <em>Het kwam omdat hij lag te slapen.<em> Weer voelde ze die schaamde. Draco zei niks meer.  
>Ze gaf hem het ontbijt. Voor jou Zei ze vriendelijk.<br>Hermelien wachtte tot hij klaar was. Ze was ongeduldig. Zenuwachtig. Maar ze zei nog niks. Er hing een gespannen sfeer. Maar toch at Draco ontspannen, rustig zijn bord leeg. Als beschaafd jongeman met mes en vork.  
>Hij dacht aan een hoop dingen.<br>Wat hij gedaan had was juist. Hij had haar bevel opgevolgd. Hij was niet van de bank gekomen. Had haar privacy gerespecteerd. Hij was niet meer de pestkop. Hij was veranderd. Zei kende hem niet. Niet zoals hij nu was. Een dooddoener die rende voor de dooddoeners. Een goede aan de slecht kant.  
>Even kon hij nog denken. Aan andere dingen. Dingen die later boven water zouden komen.<br>Misschien slechte dingen. Misschien goede dingen.  
>Draco legde zijn vork neer.<br>Hermelien toverde het ontbijtgoed terug naar de keuken. Zelf liep ze erachter aan.  
>Ze wist wat ze moest vertellen. Maar het was zoveel. Teveel vond ze.<br>Draco zou na dit gesprek nooit meer hetzelfde zijn dacht ze.  
>Ze stond in de keuken. Uit haar gewaad trok ze een stuk perkament.<br>Snel las ze de woorden die erop stonden.

_Marteling, dooddoeners, Orde, Villa malfidus, Schouwers, Perkamentus, Azkaban. Haar huis._  
>Ergens onderin stond nog wat gekrabbeld. Weer doorgestreepd. Eronder opnieuw opgeschreven. En toen doorgekrast.<br>En daaronder stond het. _Persoonlijke dingen! _Al wist ze niet zeker of dat nog nodig was.

Ze Verfrommelde het briefje. Ze gooide het weg. Even haalde ze diep adem. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar de woonkamer.  
>Daar zat Draco al op haar te wachten. Wachtend vol met vragen. Vragen waar zei antwoord op moest gaan geven.<p>

Met een zucht liep ze de woonkamer in. Ze had naar de grond gestaard. Even later hief ze haar hoofd op. Net toen ze midden in de woonkamer stond. Ze keek vluchtig om zich heen.  
><em>hoe kan dit nou?<em> dacht ze. Geen Draco meer. Nergens meer te bekennen. Ze liet een verslagen zucht. Ze liep naar de bank en plofte neer. Een paniekgolf kwam over haar heen. Haar handen schoten naar haar haar. _Oh shit en nu_. _Wat moet ik nu?_ dacht ze. Ze zette zich af en wilde gaan staan. De deurklink ging naar beneden. Ze lging staan en wachte af. De deur ging langzaam open. Toen kwam de witblonde jongen weer binnenlopen.  
>'Waar was je?' vroeg ze meteen. Grof en Hatelijk. Net zoals vroeger.<br>Ze was veel veranderd. Qua innerlijk, Qua uiterlijk. Haar haat voor hem leefde alleen nog steeds. Weer die blos op zijn gezicht. Hij wist dat ze hem nog haatte. Om hoe ze het zei. Om hoe ze deed. Rustig antwoordde hij 'Even op zoek naar de wc en die gebruiken.' Draco schonk haar een onzekere glimlach, bleef staan waar hij stond.  
>'Oh, en is dat gelukt?' Vroeg ze toen. Proberend dat vriendelijk te doen. Haat in haar onderstem.<br>Hij knikte eerst Ja. Toen zei hij het hardop.  
>Nonchalant liep hij naar de bank. Hij ging relaxt zitten en trok Hermelien om. Ze viel zo achterover op de bank. Nu zat ze naast hem. Even glimlachte ze nerveus naar hem. Ze wist niet wat te doen. Of ze wist het wel, Maar niet wetend hoe te moeten beginnen.<br>Lang tijd om daarover te twisten had ze niet. Draco zei haar naam.  
>'Zoo.. Hermelientje.. ' Begon hij op zijn zwadderaars toontje. 'Wil je me nu dan vertellen waar ik ben?' eindigde hij bijna smekend. Ze staarde hem aan. En het antwoord kwam. 'Ja Draco dat wil ik je wel vertellen.'<p>

'Deze plek is Goderics Eind de straat is de Halvermaanstraat.  
>Even verderop hebben Harry s ouders gewoond. Toen ze nog leefde. Harry woont tegenover zijn ouderlijk huis. Het is nog steeds een ruïne, alleen niet te zien voor dreuzels.' Rustig haalde ze adem. Draco keek even vreemd naar haar.<br>'Uhh Okay, En hoe ben ik hier gekomen? '. Hij vroeg het rustig,maar was toch ongeduldig.  
>Ze wist dat ze nu aan haar verhaal moest beginnen.<br>'Draco bij jou thuis zijn er van de week schouwers geweest.' ze zuchte, dit was lastig.  
>'De schouwers kregen een tip. Die was van een Orde-lid. Je ouders werden gemarteld. Ze zijn gaan kijken. Overgebleven dooddoeners vielen je ouders aan. Dat omdat ze dachten dat je ouders waren overgelopen. De overgebleven dooddoeners wilden het werk van de Heer doorzetten. Over de tovergemeenschap heersen.' Draco knikte. Hij snapte er niet veel van. Zijn ouders naar de goede kant? Dat kan nooit.<br>Hermelien praatte niet verder. Dus vroeg hij ; Maar nou weet ik nog niet hoe ik hier kom.' Hij verwachtte een antwoord. Maar die kreeg hij niet. Daar in tegen kreeg hij een vraag terug.  
>'Wat is het laatste wat je je herinnerd?' Tussen de twee was het nog steeds relaxt. Alleen vond ze het gesprek moeilijk gaan.<br>Zei wilde niet degene zijn die hem alles vertelde. Zei wilde niet degene zijn die zijn wereld ging laten instorten. Draco dacht diep na. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij bezig was in zijn slaapkamer. Hij had aan zijn bureau gezeten. Wat hij deed wist hij niet.  
>Hardop vertelde hij zijn gedachtes. 'Ze hebben je verlamd en een week in Villa Malfidus Kelders vastgehouden. De schouwers hebben dooddoeners opgepakt, niet allemaal. De rest van de schouwers zijn net als jij door overige dooddoeners verlamd in de kelders gehouden.' Draco's mond viel open van verbazing. Hij wilde dit niet weten maar vroeg toch door.<br>'En mijn ouders?'

'Je ouders waren toen nog steeds in de kelders.'  
>'Verlamd, Net zoals een paar schouwers.'<br>'Jou hebben we wel kunnnen redden.' Hermelien wist niet waar ze moest kijken.  
>Draco had een diepe grimas op zijn gezicht.<br>'Dus ik leef nog en mijn ouders zitten daar nog steeds ?'  
>Hij keek fel op naar Hermelien.<br>'We moetten ze redden!' Het kwam er krachtig uit.  
>Hermelien reageerde rustig.<br>'Draco het is al twee maanden geleden.'  
>'Ze hebben jou in tovercoma gehouden.'<br>Hij keek verward naar haar.  
>Toen keek hij boos en begon te schreeuwen.<br>'Waarom dat dan? Waarom moest dat!'  
>Bij Hermelien sloegen de zenuwen door.<br>Ze werdt boos, Het was al zo moeilijk.  
>En dan deed Draco nog zo ook.<br>Begreep hij het dan niet.  
>'Het was te gevaarlijk voor jou!'<br>'Ze hebben dat gedaan om Jou te redden.'  
>Draco's gezicht vertrok.<br>'Toen de schouwers werden gevangen, gingen we opnieuw naar binnen. Ondertussen zochten de rest van de dooddoeners Naar Jou!'  
>'Begrijp het dan Draco!'<br>Draco zin gezicht werdt verdrietig.  
>Alsof hij wist wat er ging komen. De sfeer was omgeslagen. Alsof hij wist wat ze ging vertellen.<br>beduusd luisterde hij naa Hermelien. Een koud gevoel betrok zijn lichaam.  
>'Bij de tweede inval ging Perkamentus mee.<br>'De schouwers, Jou ouders.. Ze waren al vermoord.'  
>'Met Perkamentus hebben we alle dooddoeners die nog over waren opgepakt, Of vermoord.'<br>'Begrijp het nu dan Draco, iedereen is dood of gevangen!'  
>Ze sprong op.<br>'En dan leggen ze het allemaal bovenop mij.  
>Ik. Ik moest dit jou vertellen, Even een oorlog samenvatten, weetje hoeveel goede vrienden ik verloren ben?. Enig idee hoe moeilijk dat is als diegen ju zeven jaar heeft gepest?'<br>Bij Hermelien liepen de tranen over haar gezicht.  
>'Zeven jaar Draco!'<br>Draco zat met een huillipje voor zich uit te staren.  
>Hij reageerde niet eens op Hermelien.<br>Hermelien veegde de tranen uit haar gezicht en liet zich op de bank vallen.  
>Naast Draco.<br>Draco zat levenloos met tranen op zijn gezicht uit het raam te staren.  
>Zeker 10 minuten zaten ze zo.<p>

'En nu.. Wat is de datum ?'  
>Dat vroeg Draco na een eindeloze stilte.<br>Eindeloze stilte en geluidloze tranen.  
>Van hem, Van haar.<br>'Vier mei.' klonk er zachtjes.  
>Draco draaide zich om en keek naar Hermelien.<br>Zachtjes hief hij haar hoofd op. Precies zo dat ze elkaar recht aankeken.  
>'Het spijt me.'<br>In zijn ogen kon ze lezen dat hij het meende.  
>Grote grijze, verdrietige ogen. Vol met pijn.<br>Mooie lichte, grijze ogen, die niet meer kil waren.  
>'Het is al goed Draco.'<br>Toen stond ze op en liep naar de telefoon.  
>'Harry, Ik heb het verteld. Hij komt jou kant op.'<br>Ze legde de telefoon weer neer.  
>'Draco kom je ? ' En ze wenkte hem.<br>Hij stond op en liep achter haar aan.  
>'Wat ga we doen ?' Vroeg hij toen ze de trap opliepen.<br>'Niet wat wij gaan doen. Maar wat jij gaat doen.'  
>Antwoorde ze toen.<br>'He wattes ?' klonk er vragend.  
>Toen ze voor het haardvuur stonden antwoorde ze.<br>'Ik weet niet wat jij gaat doen, Ik volg alleen mijn instructies op.'  
>'Ik moet je nu naar het grimaldplein sturen. Daar is Harry, Hij verteld het je verder wel. Hij is toevallig een van de weinige goede vrienden die ik nog wél over heb. Waag het Draco, je bent gewaarschuwd.'<br>Draco zijn mond klapte open.  
>Hermelien deed hem weer dicht bij hem.<br>'Dag Draco, Misschien tot ziens.'  
>Zei ze toen maar. terwijl ze een stap naar achter deed vawege haar plotselinge actie.<br>Een beetje schaamrood was op haar gezicht te bekennen.  
>Draco pakte echter haar hand beet. Hij trok haar terug en gaf haar toen een knuffel.<br>Toen hij losliet had hij een rode blos op zijn gezicht. Hermelien glimlachte en Draco gaf haar gauw een zoen op haar wang.  
>Hij durfde haar niet aan te kijken en staarde naar de vlammen.<br>Hermelien pakte zo snel als dat ze het kon het groene spul.  
>Ze gooide het in de vlammen, Grimbouldplein zei ze toen.<br>Draco fluisterde nog één keer een welgemeend sorry en stapte toen in de vlammen.  
>'Dag Draco' Zei ze nog net voordat hij weg was 'misschien.. tot ooit.'<p>

THE END !


End file.
